Tú eras mi nuevo sueño
by Caro Roth
Summary: la vida no es una maquina de conceder deseos- Jonh Green. este en un tributo a Augustus Waters y aun buen amigo que tambien murio de cancer


**Se que debo continuar mi otra historia, pero esta ha estado en mi cabeza por semanas y era tiempo de sacarla, lamento si soy muy trágica, pero es mi estilo, según yo será de dos o tres capítulos, pero si les gusta tal vez pueda buscar la manera de continuarlo. Como sea lo dejo a decisión de ustedes. Como siempre gracias por el apoyo y espero que les guste.**

Hemos vivido juntos por años, viendos cada noche pasar, tu a la azotea y yo a la sala, veo una pequeña sonrisa en tu rostro, hoy me siento solo…pero no quiero preocuparte, porque en realidad te necesito aquí conmigo. Conmigo.

Seguro debes saber lo que siento, pero no te lo he dicho, siempre que estamos solos bajas la mirada. Ya no me ves a los ojos, has estado más distante, ya no comes, solo sales a las misiones, me preocupas. Me jure protegerte y estoy fallando. Ahora me doy cuenta de que mi más grande y verdadero problema tiene un nombre, y es el tuyo. Las pelean se han vuelto más sencillas, aunque la verdad creo que nosotros somos más fuertes, excepto tu, cada vez más débil, cada vez mas lejos de mi. Mi vida antes dependía de verte en las cámaras de seguridad, pero hace unas semanas las quitaste, ya no contestas cuando toco a tu puerta.

Hoy estamos lejos de casa, hemos salido a visitar a los residentes de una casa de reposo, personas con enfermedades terminales, nos reciben gustosos, todo el mundo te sonríe, les sonríes, te dan la mano, incluso te abrazan!, no sabía que los conocías.

Iré a visitar a un amigo- dices calmada, y con tu aura de paz desapareces, quien sabe a dónde. De repente el ambiente cambia, es más tenso, la gente comparte miradas, murmura, y ya nos estamos poniendo nerviosos, Star toma mi mano con fuerza, aferrándose a ella

Tengo un mal presentimiento-

De hecho yo también, tengo una corazonada, pero aun no descifro de que. Te tardas un par de horas, estas acompañada de un chico, tiene puesto un traje, su tez es tan pálida como la tuya, está muy delgado, incluso más que tu, según sabemos ese chico se llama Gabriel, y tiene una enfermedad del corazón, te abraza, se lo ve débil, ambos se acercan a la encargada, ella asiente con una sonrisa en su rostro, entonces se acercan a nosotros

Lo llevare a la torre-

Espero que no les moleste- se disculpa el chico

Cyborg se ofrece a llevarlos, pero de un modo u otro los convenzo a todos de irnos, los llevare a cenar a un restaurant. El camino se hizo largo, ambos conversando bajo, riendo, no te había visto así en mucho tiempo. Llegamos a la torre, todos fuimos a cambiarnos…..paso un cuarto de hora, soy el primero en la sala, llevo un smoking negro con una corbata azul y camisa blanca, después de un rato llegan Cyborg y Chico Bestia, para pasar desapercibidos Cyborg creó unos anillos que crean hologramas, para hacerlos ver "humanos" , me sorprendió ver a chico bestia rubio y algo moreno, llevaba un smoking gris oscuro una camisa blanca desabrochada en el cuello, Cyborg llevaba un smoking negro y una camisa negra, igual desabrochada en el cuello, luego llego Star con un vestido rosa que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su cabello estaba recogido en un moño alto. Después de cinco minutos llegaron Raven y Gabe, Gabe con un smoking negro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, Raven estaba con un vestido de sirena lila pastel, su cabello que ya estaba largo estaba recogido en una cola alta con unos rizos sueltos enmarcando su rostro…estaba más que deslumbrante. Cuando llegamos al restaurant ambos comparten miradas, el te sonríe, pero te ves triste, al terminar la cena de repente te levantas, aclaras la garganta..Te ves más pálida de lo usual, me preocupas.

Chicos, mañana iré de nuevo a la casa-

Es perfecto hermanita, te acompañamos?-

No es precisamente a lo que me refiero Cyborg-

Que quieres decir amiga Raven?- de repente ella me ve, tenemos un inusual contacto visual, se que algo no está bien, y aunque le está respondiendo a star, sé que me habla a mi…directamente

Iré a vivir allá- dices por fin, haciendo que nos sintamos confundidos de inmediato, haciendo que mi mente de un salto al vacio

Disculpa?- digo, por cómo me ves se que esperabas que yo hiciera la primera pregunta

Tengo cáncer Richard- Gabe aprieta tu mano en señal de apoyo

Porque no nos dijiste antes?- mi control con bruce me hace mantener el control y no gritar

En los exámenes del laboratorio nunca vi algo como esto- confirma Cyborg, aunque con cierta duda y notable preocupación

Mis poderes bloquearon impidieron que notaras algo fuera de lo usual-

Desde hace cuanto?- pregunto alzando un poco la voz, bajas la mirada

Seis meses- no puedo evitar abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa

Rae por qué no nos dijiste nada?- pregunta chico bestia alterado

No sabía cómo hacerlo, quería enfrentarlo sola, quería salir adelante….pero perdí, estoy muriendo. Y las personas de la casa me han dado un hogar, los amo chicos, pero no quiero convertirme en un peso para ustedes-

No serás un peso para nosotros, además la familia no abandona amiga Raven-

Lo sé star, pero la ciudad los necesita-

Tu nos necesitas Raven- digo ya más calmado

La ciudad los necesita, son personas que corren peligro diario a manos de psicópatas, yo puedo vivir con mis demonios, pero ellos no con psicópatas-

Raven…-

Richard cuando te pusiste esa mascara juraste proteger a las personas que lo necesitaran, no me puedes salvar a mi…y yo tampoco pude salvar a azarath-

Rae, no tenía idea….como pude ser tan tonto-

No es tu culpa, soy la maestra del engaño, lo olvidas- dijiste sonriéndome- y termino la cena

Iremos a visitarte-

Me parece perfecto-

Bien, los llevare entonces-

Podemos ir solos robin-

La verdad es que quiero hablar contigo…a solas-

Entonces vamos a mi habitación- caminamos por los pasillos, recordé las cosas locas que hicimos, las tonterías que dijimos. Maldita sea porque a las personas buenas les pasan cosas malas. No quiero que se vaya, quiero que este siempre conmigo

Entra por favor- ya habíamos llegado, faltaban unos libros y supuse que algo de ropa

De que querías hablar- tome tus manos frías, temblabas un poco

Desde que te vi confié en ti, vi algo que me decía que valías la pena, me salvaste….nos salvamos juntos. Cuando tome tus manos y mire tus hermosos ojos. Raven te juro, te juro que en ellos encontré todas las respuestas y más que nada la esperanza…si te vas lo pierdo todo. Por favor quédate, no eres una carga, si te vas lo perderé todo, quédate…por favor- ya la había visto llorar algunas veces, pero la forma en la que lo hacía ahora…estaba destrozada. Me abrazo con fuerza

No te quiero dejar, pero si me quedo solo te hare daño, y eso me hará sentir peor-

Raven, John Green dijo una vez. No podemos elegir si nos lastiman, pero podemos elegir quien nos lastima. Y sería un placer que tú me rompieras el corazón- tome la caja que tenía en el bolsillo, se que para nuestra edad es apresurado, pero por meses le vi vueltas al asunto y ya sé que mis sentimientos son claros, con delicadeza la separe de mi, y abrí la caja

Richard, que significa esto?- me miras atenta, sabía que no tenias un autoestima tan alta, lo supe cuando por fin aceptaste ser mi novia "no me quería lo suficiente como para dejar que me quisieras" pero esta vez sería diferente

Sé que piensas que eres oscuridad, pero arreglaste mi mundo, ahuyentaste las pesadillas. Quieres ser mi esposa…quieres ser mi todo?- te llevaste las manos a la boca y ligeramente asentiste. Haciéndome el hombre más feliz del mundo, te puse el anillo donde correspondía, le mande un texto a Cyborg para que acompañe a Gabe a casa. Y que nosotros saldríamos de la torre

Te lleve en la moto, con el tiempo llegaste a amarla, no sé si por el estilo o por estar juntos, pero no me importa, te lleve a la parte norte de la ciudad, había una pequeña casa que bruce me había dado por si la necesitaba un día, estaba decorada y lista, solo que nunca la había usado, hoy era su oportunidad. Te lleve hasta nuestra habitación cargada en forma nupcial.

Richard es hermoso-

Tu eres más hermosa- nos besábamos dulcemente, pero el ritmo iba en aumento. Los besos pronto ya no eran suficientes, me pediste que te bajara, y tan pronto como lo hice enrollaste tus piernas en mi cadera, me abrazabas el cuello y yo la cintura. Lentamente nos acercábamos a la cama y te recosté en ella, empecé a besarte el cuello pero te quejaste, fue un quejido suave, casi nulo, pero lo escuche.

Te duele?-

No te preocupes…vale la pena- sonreí

Estas segura?- dije aun preocupado, respondiste con un beso. Y seguiste con lo nuestro.

Las prendas empezaron a sobrar, poco a poco nos deshicimos de ellas, los besos seguían su recorrido y mis manos exploraban tu piel expuesta. Eres perfecta y hermosa, nada ni nadie se compara contigo. Era la hora, lo que tanto esperábamos, pero te veías muy cansada.

Quieres parar?-

Y tener que esperarte otro par de meses, olvídalo chico maravilla- dijiste cansada

Estas exhausta rae-

Estoy feliz- corregiste- solo hazlo- y después de un par de besos más me introduje en ti, fue la mejor sensación del mundo, poder sentirme uno contigo, pero te quejaste, termine dentro de ti y nos acostamos, no sin antes ponernos nuestras pijamas, no ibas a desistir con eso

Aun eres feliz?-

Cada minuto más que el anterior- sonreíste, me besaste y pusiste tu cabecita de uva en mi pecho. Te abrace suave, te bese….intente dormir, pero solo podía pensar en ti…podría curarte?...cuanto te queda?...que puedo hacer por ti? Deje de pensar en eso porque tu constante respiración se estaba volviendo nula y yo no sabía qué hacer. Llame a Cyborg, vino de inmediato y te inyecto algo

Tenemos que llevarla a un hospital-

No perdamos tiempo entonces- me volví a poner la máscara, te cargue, subimos al auto y fuimos al hospital. Sé que Cyborg vio el anillo, por suerte no pregunto nada, no era tiempo de preguntas. Llegamos al hospital y te metieron en urgencias, nosotros nos quedamos en la sala de espera

Llamare a los chicos, se molestaran si no les avisamos- yo asentí, me avisaste que irías a la torre. Luego de unos minutos llego el doctor

Tuvo una disfunción respiratoria, estará estable en unos minutos, está pidiendo por usted-

Puedo verla?-

Con la vestimenta adecuada, busque a una de las enfermeras para que se lo de y vaya a ver a su esposa-

Como sabe que..?-

El anillo Robin- dijo sonriente- felicidades por cierto, pero no son muy jóvenes para eso-

Depende del punto de vista en el que lo vea, se lo que siento por ella, además…el amor no conoce edad, si me disculpa- fui a buscar a la enfermera. Cuando estuve listo me arme de valor para entrar

Hola rae, como te sientes?-

Como si hubiera luchado con plasmus- reí ante la idea

Necesitas algo?-

Por ahora, solo compañía- tome una silla y me senté a tu lado, estabas mas pálida y temblabas un poco

Tienes miedo?- una lagrima cayo de tus ojos

Bastante-

Tranquila, buscare una forma de curarte-

No Richard, tengo miedo de que no estés conmigo- lloraste, te abrace como pude

Eso jamás pasara…te lo prometo- los chicos entraron a la habitación

Ohhh amiga Raven, como estas?-

Mejor star, me da gusto verlos aquí-

Siempre estamos cerca rae- chico bestia te abrazo- no te desharás de mi tan fácil- reíste, me hiciste reír a mi

Gracias por traerlos cy-

Soy tu hermano chica oscura, hare todo lo que mis circuitos alcancen a hacer por ti- no pude evitar pensar en que teníamos una familia espectacular, peculiar, pero siempre unida.

Quiero ir a casa- tan pronto dijiste eso un doctor entro a la habitación

Me temo que eso no será posible- su tono de voz era molesto

Voy a pedirle que cuide como le habla a la dama-

No me interesa, necesita los cuidados necesarios y…- cy interrumpió

Tenemos enfermería en la torre-

Y! Esta en observación. Estará a mi cuidado, señorita..?-

Roth- dijiste con la voz quebrada, igual que tus sueños

Señorita Roth, y más vale que se vaya acostumbrando, aquí no tenemos preferencias, por más heroína que sea-

No necesito preferencias-

Ojala, porque no voy a tenerle lastima-

No quiero lastima-

Sera mejor que se vaya- dijo star claramente molesta, chico bestia sostenía a Cyborg para que no golpee al doctor

Hasta la tarde señorita Roth- y se retiro

Iremos a hablar con el dueño del hospital- cy, y chico bestia salieron

Star podrías traer ropa para Raven?-

Regresare pronto- nos abrazo y emprendió el vuelo

Quiero ir a la casa-

No puedes, debes quedarte-

No Richard, a la casa…con Gabe, allá hay enfermeras, me darán permiso de ir allá el lugar esta certificado-

No te dejare ir allí-

No quiero estar con ese patán, de medico- suspire

Veré que puedo hacer, iré a la dirección del hospital-

Claro, dormiré un rato-

Camine por los tétricos pasillos hasta llegar a la dirección, le plantee la idea al director y me dijo que en dos días podrías salir. Te lo dije a ti "mejor tarde que nunca" dijiste. El primer día pasamos juntos, hablamos te leía y hablamos, estabas muy feliz, incluso sonreías, el segundo día los chicos quisieron pasar contigo

Iré a ver a bruce cy-

Para qué?-

Quiero saber si es capaz de ayudarnos-

Nadie la puede ayudar, ya es tarde, la enfermedad está desarrollada, no hay nada que hacer-

Aun no pierdas la esperanza-

Por qué?!-

Por ella- suspiraste y asentiste

Regresare en la noche creo-

El viaje se hizo largo, no tenía prisa en llegar. Vi la mansión en la que viví una parte de mi vida, entre por la cueva

Que te trae por aquí?-

Bruce…yo- no sabía cómo decirlo

Por favor no balbucees, odio cuando haces eso-

Necesito tu ayuda-

El señor independiente quiere mi ayuda, que es lo que necesitas?-

Mi…Raven tiene cáncer-

Y que tengo que ver con eso?-

No lo sé, podrías darle medicina…o algo-

Me tardaría meses, a demás no conozco el diagnostico-

Sabes que olvídalo, no eres capaz de ayudar a tu familia!- dije irritado, como fui tan imbécil como para venir a pedirle ayuda, estaba a punto de salir, pero un par de brazos me atraparon en un abrazo, parecido a los de star

Pantalones cortos! Porque no avisaste que venias?-

De hecho ya me voy Babs-

Por qué?! Apenas y escuche tu voz-

Debo ir al hospital-

Repito, por qué?-

Mi esposa esta en el hospital- sabia que bruce estaba sorprendido, a la mierda con él. Barbará más bien estaba confundida

Qué?-

Mi esposa esta en el hospital-

Te….te casaste?-

Si, y no, no soy inmaduro, solo tengo claro lo que siento-

A penas tienes 19-

Lo sé, así que no es ilegal, tengo todo el derecho- aunque ella no tiempo

Pero es tan…tan-

Antes se casaban a los 15 por dios Babs- eso lo aprendí de Raven

Bueno- dijo aun confundida- puedo conocerla?

Le encantaría conocerte-

Bruce quieres ir-

Él no está invitado- dije molesto, estaba subiendo a mi moto

Veré que puedo hacer- le oí decir a bruce

Vas a venir o no Bárbara?-

Será mejor que me quede, la conoceré otro día-

Si es que tiene otro día- dije más para mí, pero sé que me escucharon. El viaje lo hice más rápido, le compre un libro y fui directo al hospital, no me dejaban entrar, pero entre de todos modos, ya era de noche, al entrar vi al doctor, tenia puesta una mascarilla y le estaba inyectando algo

Que esta inyectándole?-

Algo para calmarle el dolor-

Qué tipo de cáncer tiene?-

No lo sabe?-

No- bufo

Que buen esposo, eres solo un niño, que puedes saber?-

Más de lo que cree-

Siempre la misma respuesta-

Cuál es el cáncer?-

Osteosarcoma, me sorprende que no se le haya amputado nada, teniendo en cuenta la vida de la enfermedad- como no me di cuenta, siempre se quejaba del dolor, porque no le di importancia?

Supongo que por las peleas y el peligro de muerte diaria, no le daban importancia-

Supongo- dije suavemente, ella comenzaba a despertar

Doctor?-

Dime Roth-

Es normal….que no sienta las piernas?-


End file.
